Cinta
by kireikitsune
Summary: Apa yang akan kamu pikirkan saat mendengar kata 'dongeng? Cerita untuk anak-anak, benar. Cerita yang di dalamnya terdapat pangeran, putri, istana, naga atau monster jahat lainnya, itu juga benar. Cinta, benar sekali. Cinta jua lah yang menyatukan Itachi dan Kurama. / Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, pendek?


Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, pendek?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Cinta**

.

.

Apa yang akan kamu pikirkan saat mendengar kata 'dongeng'? Cerita untuk anak-anak, benar. Cerita yang di dalamnya terdapat pangeran, putri, istana, naga atau monster jahat lainnya, itu juga benar. **Cinta**, benar sekali.

Kota Edelweiss adalah kota keabadian, dimana kehidupan liar di dalamnya tak akan pernah mati. Jauh seperti namanya, kota ini tidak secantik bunga Edelweiss, atau dulu pernah. Di sini, orang-orang selalu dituntut untuk berpikir secara realistis. Di sini, orang-orang tak mengenal apa itu cinta.

Cinta hanya sebuah dongeng di kota Edelweiss. Kau hanya akan ditertawakan jika menyebut satu kata imajinasi tersebut. Mereka berpikir, cinta tak diperlukan jika ingin keluarga mereka bisa hidup. Mereka berpikir, mereka akan bahagia saat menenggak minum-minuman beralkohol bersama 'teman-teman' mereka. Mereka berpikir, mereka tak butuh cinta.

Tapi, di kota Edelweiss masih banyak yang diam-diam memegang harapan akan cinta. Perempuan yang menangis karena kekasihnya bercumbu di depan matanya, suami yang frustasi mengetahui istrinya menduakannya, atau anak-anak yang dengan sabar menunggu orang tua mereka pulang bekerja sambil mengelus rambutnya atau membacakan dongeng seperti yang mereka dulu pernah lakukan. Anak-anak. Mereka adalah kunci harapan terbesar cinta di kota abadi ini.

Sebuah dongeng akan dimulai dengan kalimat "Suatu ketika…" atau "Dahulu kala…", namun aku tak mau repot-repot membacakannya untuk kalian. Aku akan bercerita tentang seorang anak yang dengan senantiasa sabar menunggu kapan datangnya cinta di kehidupannya, menariknya keluar dari kesendiriannya selama ini. Mengerti akan kebutuhannya, membelainya dengan kasih sayang. Seperti putri yang disekap di atas menara, ia selalu menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah agar bisa melihat kapan pangeran berkuda putihnya datang. Sayangnya, ia bukanlah seorang putri yang disekap di atas menara. Ia adalah seorang pemuda bermulut kasar antisosial yang benci makhluk bernama manusia. Ia bukan seorang putri, ia seorang lelaki.

Kurama Uzumaki, tokoh utama kita ini bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu penjaga perpustakaan kota Edelweiss yang besar dan lengkap. Ia berusia 16 tahun, dan banyak kisah di masa lalunya yang akan panjang untuk diceritakan, jadi bagian itu ku lewatkan.

Jika Kurama adalah tokoh yang berperan sebagai putri, dimanakah sang pangeran? Ini dia, lelaki tampan di belakang Kurama yang sibuk mengelus-elus bokong Kurama sedari tadi sambil tersenyum mesum. Membuat Kurama yang melakukan pekerjaannya kesal setengah mati.

"Tn. Uchiha yang terhormat," Kurama hampir merasakan urat di pelipisnya putus. "Bisakah Anda menjauhkan tangan bersih dan mulus milik Anda menjauhi bokong saya? SAYA MOHON." Kurama tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya pada orang ini.

Itachi Uchiha—tersangka yang dimaksud makin memperlebar senyumnya sampai matanya hilang karena menyipit. "Maaf, Uzumaki sayangku, bokongmu terlalu indah sehingga tanganku tak kuasa menari di atasnya. Oh, dan ku harap bukan hanya tanganku saja yang menari di bokongmu, semoga kita juga bisa menari tarian penuh gairah di ranjang," Ia tersenyum manis.

Kurama merasakan amarahnya memuncak. Sudah seminggu yang lalu orang gila kelebihan libido ini terus-terusan mengganggunya, melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya—pertama kali dibegitukan Kurama langsung berteriak tapi orang-orang malah mengira mereka pasangan gay yang sedang bertengkar—, sampai menguntitnya! Itachi pernah dengan sengaja menaruh amplop coklat tebal di depan pintu apartemennya—nama Itachi tertulis di sana besar-besar—dan isinya adalah semua foto-foto Kurama dalam keadaan hampir telanjang. Kurama sudah menonjok Itachi dan terang-terangan mengusirnya, tapi dengan senyum bodohnya itu Itachi tetap setia mengekor di belakang Kurama sampai kapanpun.

Pada akhirnya Kurama hanya menghela nafas berat dan mencoba mengacuhkan lagi si anak jutawan kaya raya itu. Sekarang tangan Itachi mulai naik merengkuh pinggang ramping Kurama. Kurama mendesis tak suka. Apanya sih, yang ia suka dari Kurama? Wajah Kurama biasa-biasa saja seperti anak lelaki pada umumnya, malahan terlihat garang karena ia jarang—hampir tak pernah, sebetulnya—tersenyum. Banyak yang bilang ia lumayan, tapi Kurama rasa wajahnya tak semanis atau secantik yang Itachi sering gombalkan. Ia juga tidak kaya ataupun miskin.

"Uchiha, jika kau butuh pelampiasan nafsumu maka kurasa banyak profesi di luar sana yang bisa membantumu. Pelacur atau gigolo, mungkin?" Kurama memukul tangan Itachi dengan keras, kemudian menaruh buku-buku yang sudah selesai dipinjam pada raknya.

Tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Itachi, membuat mereka berhadapan sekaligus menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dipegang Kurama. "Apa-apaan kau?!" Kurama berseru kesal. Sekarang apalagi?!

Mata Itachi menatapnya berbahaya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Kurama Uzumaki." tegasnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu ia serius. Tapi Kurama mengacuhkannya.

Memalingkan wajah, ia berkata, "Aku tak peduli dan aku membencimu. Lagipula cinta tak akan bisa membuatku hidup. Dan aku tak butuh uangmu." Nada suaranya datar.

"Begitu?" Itachi tersenyum. Ia kembali merengkuh Kurama dalam pelukannya. "Tapi, aku tahu kau percaya dengan cinta, Kurama…" lirihnya. Kurama diam tak bergeming, merespon atau menatap lawan bicaranya.

Itachi memalingkan wajah Kurama agar menatapnya. Tak ada balasan dari Kurama hanya membuatnya tersenyum. Tanpa menutup mata, ia mendekatkan wajah mereka, memagut bibir Kurama. Kurama hanya diam, tak berniat membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Kurama, lalu pergi.

Merasakan Itachi sudah tidak ada, Kurama menunduk. Mengambil buku-buku yang jatuh dan mengembalikannya ke dalam rak. Ia bergumam, "Ada lagi orang yang punya idealisme bodoh sepertiku,"

.

.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, batang hidung Itachi tidak nampak. Kurama bernafas lega, akhirnya ia terbebas juga dari si bodoh mesum itu. Mungkin ia menyerah karena perlakuan dingin Kurama? Kurama tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Pandangan Kurama mengawang. Padahal ia sudah sedikit berharap, ada orang yang mau menemaninya…

Hari ini tak banyak pengunjung di perpustakaan, jadi Kurama hanya memeriksa catatan daftar buku yang dipinjam. Saat ia membuka halaman pertama, ia mengernyit. Ada sebuah kertas yang ditempel di situ dengan tulisan tangan yang konyol.

'Kurama, aku mencintaimu' dengan ikon ciuman di sebelahnya.

_Pasti ulah Uchiha_, batinnya bosan. Saat ia membuka halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, ia menemukan kertas-kertas yang berisi tidak jauh beda.

'Hai, Kurama. Aku mencintaimu'

'Kurama cintaku'

'Kurama, kau manis sekali hari ini'

'Terima saja cintaku, Kurama'

'Kurama, ayo kencan!'

'Kurama, di Shinjuku ada love hotel yang baru dibuka…'

Dan seterusnya. Membuat telinga Kurama panas saja. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum tipis.

Entah karena apa, Kurama tiba-tiba memandang ke luar jendela. Ia cukup terkejut saat melihat orang yang menulis kertas-kertas tersebut di sana. Menatap lurus padanya di samping Lamborghini hitamnya. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik. Tanpa senyuman, tanpa kata-kata, Itachi masuk ke mobilnya dan berlalu.

Kurama terheran-heran. Ia melihat lagi buku daftarnya. Membalik halamannya, ia menemukan satu kertas terakhir yang ditempel di sana. Tanggalnya dua hari yang lalu.

'Kurama, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.'

Alis Kurama terangkat naik. Seperti di dongeng-dongeng saja, ada yang janggal di sini.

.

.

Perusahaan Uchiha bangkrut. Itu yang ditangkap Kurama dari berita yang ditontonnya sore hari ini. Mereka mengalami kerugian besar karena salah satu karyawannya melakukan penggelapan dana dalam jumlah besar dan kabur entah kemana. Beberapa cabang ditutup, namun perusahaan pusat pun sepertinya takkan bertahan lama.

Miris, itu yang dirasakan Kurama waktu mendengarnya. Pantas saja si Uchiha itu berlaku aneh, ternyata ini alasannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi? Dimana ia sekarang? Bagaimana dengan rumahnya? Apakah ia cukup tidur? Apakah ia sudah makan, ataukah—

'_Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku mulai peduli padanya.'_ batinnya, kesal. Ia diam, berpikir. Setelah mendapat jawaban atas pikirannya, akhirnya ia keluar. Daripada berdiam diri tak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik ia mencari sendiri sumber kegalauan hatinya.

Ia pun dengan cepat mengambil tasnya dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan dengan waktu tutup lebih awal. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, yang ia yakin nomor Itachi ada di sana meskipun ia tidak menyimpannya. Setelah menekan tombol hijau, ia menunggu. Namun tak ada jawaban. Kurama berdecak. Jangan bilang ponsel Itachi ikut disita bank. Tapi Kurama rasa bukan itu. Ia rasa Itachi dengan sengaja menghidarinya, maka ia memutuskan mengirim pesan pada si sulung Uchiha. Sambil bermain dengan ponselnya, sambil kakinya ikut melangkah menuju pemberhentian bis terdekat.

"_Kau dimana?"_ Terkirim. Ia pun sudah sampai di pemberhentian bis. Dan ia mendengar bunyi ponsel orang lain di sebelahnya.

"_Di sampingmu, sayang."_ Ia menoleh, menemukan orang yang dicarinya tepat di sebelahnya. Kurama terdiam. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Kurama melangkah mendekat. "Hai, Kurama sayang, apa kabar—" dan bunyi bertemunya tangan dan pipi tak terelakkan.

"...Hei, aku sedang miskin dan butuh obat cinta sekarang, kenapa kau malah membuatku sakit?" Itachi meringis memegang pipinya. Kurama tetap seorang lelaki, tenaga yang dipakainya tidak main-main.

"Salahmu karena menjadi pengecut." Kurama menatap lurus matanya tajam.

Mata Itachi meneduh. "Maaf," ujarnya penuh perasaan. Ia memegang sebelah tangan Kurama dan menciumnya. Menatap langsung ke mata Kurama, menunjukkan bahwa ia betul-betul menyesal. Untungnya tempat itu sedang sepi.

"Aku sekarang sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi, orang tuaku terlalu sibuk mengurusi harta mereka yang hilang dibandingkan dengan anak mereka, apakah sekarang kau mau menerima cintaku, Kurama?"

Kurama diam. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi. Lalu ia berjalan melewati Itachi begitu saja. Itachi hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur di situ, silahkan saja." Itachi menoleh. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Bergegas ia menarik kopernya dan menyusul Kurama. Ia memperhatikan wajah Kurama dari samping.

"Apa ini artinya kita akan tidur bersama?"

"Silahkan saja berbuat macam-macam dan kau akan kutendang keluar rumah, Tn. Uchiha."

.

.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang pahit pada awalnya dan manis pada akhirnya. Cinta yang membuatmu lahir ke dunia. Tanpa cinta, dunia akan berakhir pada kesengsaraan.

Cinta juga yang menyatukan Itachi dan Kurama. Aku tak akan bilang mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Aku hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.

.

.

.

Berakhir? Menurutmu begitu? Bukankah setiap kisah tidak akan selalu berakhir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masuk." ucap Kurama. Itachi mengikuti di belakangnya dan menutup pintu. "Maaf saja jika apartemenku lebih kecil daripada mansionmu—"

"Kamarmu?" Itachi memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Hah?"

"Dimana kamarmu?" Itachi mulai berjalan menggeledah isi apartemen Kurama. Dan itu membuat Kurama tidak suka. "Hei, jangan masuk seenaknya—"

"Oh, di sini rupanya. Kemari, Kurama." Kurama langsung ditarik Itachi ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Tubuhnya dibanting ke atas kasur. Itachi menaiki tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam maka kau akan ku tendang keluar, Tn. Uchiha." ujarnya datar.

Itachi menyeringai. "Siapa bilang aku peduli, wahai rubah manisku?" Ia merendahkan tubuhnya.

Kurama mendengus namun di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman. "Coba saja."

Dengan itu bibir keduanya bertemu. Siapa yang bilang aku akan mengakhiri cerita ini tanpa sebuah ciuman manis?

_**SELESAI**_


End file.
